Affaire conclu
by Irelia
Summary: Drago m'a balancé. Il n'approuve pas mon mode de vie. Mais pourquoi ?


_Seul le personnage de Clarisse Knight m'appartient._

_Cette histoire contient des scènes explicites entre filles et garçon/fille. Vous êtes prévenue._

_je prend en compte tout les livres. sauf que seul Voldemort est mort, tout les autres personnages sont en vie._

_

* * *

_

Oh mon Dieu oh mon Dieu. Je suis dans la m**** jusqu'aux oreilles !

Depuis la rentrée, j'ai révélai mon vrai moi et il est vrai que je me suis permis quelques (beaucoup) de coucheries. Mais pourquoi il a prévenu McGonagall aussi, il veut ma mort, c'est ça ? Cette vieille chouette ma prise sur le fait plusieurs fois, avec rarement la même personne, grâce à ses informations. Comme elle ne considéré pas cela comme normale de changer autant de partenaire, elle en à référé à mon directeur de maison, c'est-à-dire Snape. Je suis collée tous les soirs de cette semaine avec lui. Et ça, ce n'est tout simplement pas possible, il va me tuer, me lyncher, me…

- Harry !

Oui, voilà mon sauveur, je le trouve enfin !

- Harry ! s'il te plait, je t'en supplie, il faut que tu me rendes un ééééééééééénorme service. Oh, Hermione, tu tombes bien, j'ai besoin de toi aussi. Allons dans un coin discret.

- Que veux-tu Clarisse ? me demande une Hermione toute curieuse.

Ah, oui, au fait, moi c'est Clarisse Knight, à la maison Serpentard, en 7éme année.

- Comme vous le savez surement, je suis collée avec Snape ce soir et tout le reste de la semaine. Et vous savez pourquoi.

- Oui oui, répond distraitement Harry.

- Et bien je voudrais que vous vous arrangiez pour être collés avec moi.

- Et pourquoi on ferait ça ?

- Parce que j'ai quelque chose à vous proposer en échange pour chacun de vous. Mais je pense que je vais vous parler séparément de ce que je vous offre puisque vous ne vous en êtes pas parlé entre vous.

- Ils me regardent tous les deux avec de grands yeux. Ils savent chacun de quoi je parle mais ne peuvent pas l'avouer devant l'autre. Je trouve ça amusant. Je ne devrais pas, mais je suppose que c'est mon côté Serpentard.

- Bien, honneurs aux dames, je commence par Hermione.

Harry s'éloigne avec un regard suspicieux.

- Bien, Hermione, je crois savoir qu'il te manque quelques ingrédients rares pour finaliser ta potion.

- Comment sais-tu ça ?

- Je le sais, c'est tout. Bien, je peux t'obtenir une partie des ingrédients, et je sais qui peut avoir le reste et plus ou moins comment faire pour qu'il te les donne. Tous ce que je veux, c'est que vous fassiez coller par Snape en même temps que moi, puis tu fais semblant d'être malade, et je t'emmène à l'infirmerie. Comme ça, Harry à le champ libre.

- Libre pour quoi ?

- Tu lui demanderas et il te le dira peut-être.

- Et pour le reste des ingrédients ?

- C'est une autre mission ça. Tu auras ce qu'il te manque auprès de Drago. Mais moi, j'ai besoin que tu lui demande pourquoi il m'a vendu aux profs.

- C'est donc ça, mais s'il me donne ce que je veux en échange de mon silence sur le sujet justement ?

- Je m'en fou, je veux juste savoir s'il est hostile envers moi ou pas. Et si je peux ou doit lui parler directement, voir si je dois lui casser la gueule si nécessaire.

- Bien, je pense que c'est faisable. Marché conclu.

- Parfait, merci. Harry, c'est ton tour.

Harry et Hermione échange rapidement leur place. Hermione à l'air d'être pressée de parler à Harry.

- Bien, alors, que veux-tu Clarisse ?

Je réexplique vite fait qu'ils se font coller, Hermione malade, infirmerie, Harry seul avec le professeur.

- Pourquoi veux-tu que je sois seul avec Snape ?

- Fait pas genre, j'ai très bien vu que tu es amoureux de lui. (Oh, il est tout rouge. On dirait même qu'il en oubli de respirer. Inquiétant…)

- Qu'est-ce qui te faire dire ça ? (Il ne nie même pas.)

- Je t'ai vu le regarder en bavant dans la grande salle et en cours. M'étonne que personne d'autre ne l'ai remarqué d'ailleurs.

- Ça se voit tant que ça ?

- Non, c'est juste que j'aie de l'entrainement pour voir ce genre de chose. Je tiens à te dire que tu à toute tes chances et même ma bénédiction.

- Ta bénédiction ?

- Je t'explique si tu acceptes.

- Collé toute la semaine ?

- Oui

- Seul avec lui une seul fois ?

- Ben si Hermione est malade à chaque fois, il risque de comprendre que quelque chose se trame.

- Pas faux.

- T'accepte ?

- Ok, marché conclu.

- C'est bon Hermione !

- Cool. Bon, pourquoi doit-on se faire coller avec toi ? demande Hermione en revenant vers nous.

- Pour m'éviter le plus gros sermon de ma vie.

- Comment ça ? (C'est dingue comme Harry arrive à prendre des têtes d'idiot parfois.)

- Bon, attention, ça va vous faire un choc. Je ne suis même pas sûre que vous alliez me croire.

- Ben vas-y, on ne va pas y passer la nuit. (Qu'est-ce qu'elle est impatiente Hermione.)

- En fait… Snape… est… comment dire… c'est mon père.

- Pardon ?, me demandent-t-ils en cœur.

- Vous avez très bien compris. Seul Dumbledore le sait. Quand ma mère c'est enfui après avoir accouché, papa lui à demander de l'aide. Il ne voulait pas que Voldemort sache que j'existe. J'ai été confiée à un couple de sorciers vivant chez les moldus et papa venait passer toute les vacances avec moi.

- Il a une fille. (Harry a l'air bien embêté par mon existence.)

- C'est pour ça que je t'ai parlé de bénédiction. (oh, Hermione viens de comprendre.)et c'est pour ça que je ne dois pas me retrouver seule avec papa. Il n'accepte absolument pas le fait que je fasse ce que je veux -avec qui je veux. Surtout quand c'est avec des Gryffondors.

- Je vois (Hermione à l'air heureuse d'apprendre autant de choses d'un coup).

- Par contre, comme il meure d'envie de me faire la morale du siècle pendant toutes la semaine, ça risque d'être dur pour vous de vous faire coller en même temps que moi.

- T'inquiète, j'ai un plan (j'aime le sourire de démon qu'elle affiche en disant ça. Ça me donne envie de lui sauter dessus et de lui faire plein de choses cochonnes. Comme avant-hier. Mmmmh, elle a l'air d'en avoir envi aussi.). aller Harry, remet toi, on doit aller faire une grosse bêtise sous le nez de notre cher professeur Snape.

Ils s'éloignent tranquillement, Harry encore un peu choqué, et Hermione excitée. Je crois que je vais passer la soirée, ou la nuit, avec elle. Grrrrr.

* * *

Voilà, lundi soir, et Hermione et Harry sont effectivement avec moi pour toute la semaine. Je sais pas comment ils ont fait par contre, et ne veulent pas me le dire. Pas grave, je le saurais à un moment ou l'autre de toute façon. Je suis déjà partie avec Hermione, et j'espère que tout se passe bien pour Harry. Papa n'avait pas l'air de bonne humeur du tout. Je veux dire, pire que d'habitude, ça risque d'être dur.

Nous faisons, Hermione et moi, une pose dans la salle sur demande, pour qu'Harry puisse prendre son temps. Et nous aussi. Dans la salle, une cheminé, et devant elle, un tapis doux et moelleux sur lequel nous nous couchons langoureusement.

J'enlace Hermione et attrape ses lèvres avec les miennes dans un long baisé chaste. Elle entrouvre les lèvres pour reprendre son souffle, j'en profite pour insérer ma langue dans sa bouche et caresser la sienne avec.

Elle rougit. Elle halète. Elle m'excite de plus en plus.

Sans lâcher sa bouche, j'ouvre un à un les boutons de son chemisier, puis lui retire. Je caresse lentement tous sont corps. Son cou, ses épaules, je descends langoureusement et très lentement mes mains dans son dos. Je la sens frémir, trembler sous mes doigts. Elle passe ses mains sous ma jupe, et me caresse les fesses.

Je descends mes baisers dans son cou, le long de ses omoplates. J'attrape sa bretelle de soutien-gorge entre mes dents et la fait glisser de son épaule. Je continue de descendre le long de son ventre, j'arrive au nombril et je suis son chemin du bonheur. Je longe le ceinture de sa jupe e trouve sa fermeture éclair. Je l'ouvre à nouveau avec les dents, puis je fais glisser la jupe doucement tout en laissant des baisés le long de sa jambe droite. Je jette la jupe plus loin puis remonte brusquement attraper sa bouche haletante tout en lui enlevant son soutien-gorge gênant.

Elle n'est pas d'accord, je suis toujours habillée alors qu'elle est en culotte et bas. Elle m'attrape par les épaules, me retourne et me plaque le dos au tapis. A son tour, elle m'embrasse dans le cou, me mordille, ouvre d'abord tranquillement les boutons de ma chemise, puis d'impatience, les arrache tous d'un coup sec. Mon soutien-gorge suit rapidement ma chemise. Elle attrape doucement mes seins et les caresse avec tendresse, puis plus fortement tout en les embrassant et les suçotant. Elle les relâche rapidement, et s'occupe de ma jupe, elle attrape ma culote en même temps et je me retrouve nue et toute mouillée fasse à elle.

Je veux aussi la voir nue. Je la recouche, et lui enlève sa culotte, puis je fais document glisser ses bas. Une fois son pied sorti du fin tissu, je suçote son gros orteil. Elle gémit, me regarde de manière suppliante. Je me couche sur elle, l'embrasse à nouveau, une de mes main attrape un de ses sein, tandis que l'autre glisse le long de son ventre vers son intimité.

Mes doigts rencontre son clitoris, je l'attrape entre deux doigts et le sers doucement. Elle se contracte, fait glisser mes jambes de chaque côté des siennes et, une main posée sur mon fessiers, glisse l'autre vers mon humidité. Je me contracte également, et je renchérie en entrant deux doigts en elle. Elle en fait autant. Nous commençons les allé retours.

Au bord du gouffre de l'orgasme, je lâche ses lèvres supérieures pour m'atteler à donner du plaisir aux inférieurs. Elle cri, et se contracte encore plus. Elle tremble, a du mal à respirer, elle ne bouge plus, puis fini par se détendre complétement.

Elle se redresse et me lance un regard de reproche. Elle ne voulait pas jouir la première. Elle m'allonge à nouveau sur le tapis et m'interdis formellement de lui faire quoi que ce soit. Elle me caresse, m'embrasse, me lèche tout le corps, insistant aux endroits où elle sait que je suis sensible. Je pourrais jouir juste avec ça, mais elle veut plus.

Elle met à son tour sa tête entre mes jambes, et suce mon clitoris tout en mettant ses doigts en moi. Elle est douée, elle sait ce que j'aime. Je ne tiens pas longtemps fasse à elle et joui dans un cri.

Elle se couche sur moi, m'embrasse, puis rit. Nous restons ainsi un petit moment, dans les bras l'une de l'autre, puis nous nous rhabillons et nous dirigeons lentement vers la salle du professeur Snape.

* * *

Arrivé à la salle, nous écoutons à la porte. Rien.

Nous toquons. Pas de réponse.

Nous ouvrons la porte et entrons. Nous ressortons rapidement en silence et refermons la porte.

Harry et Snape sont visiblement en train de se rouler une pelle d'enfer et sont tellement pris par se qu'ils font qu'ils ne nous ont pas entendu.

Nous attendons un peu, toquons bien plus fort à la porte, attendons 30 secondes, puis entendons « entrer !».

- Vous avez pris votre temps mesdemoiselles.

- Désolées monsieur, il y avait du monde à l'infirmerie.

- Bien, reprenez votre travaille.

Et nous avons fini la semaine à faire divers tâches ingrates et dégoutantes nécessaire au cours de potion.

* * *

Une nouvelle semaine commence. Je cherche Hermione pour savoir où en est sa deuxième mission.

Pas d'Hermione en vue, mais un Ron. Peut-être qu'il peut me renseigner.

- Hey, Ron !

- Salut brunette, ça va ?

- Oui oui. Dit, tu saurais où je peux trouver Hermione.

- Vous trainez beaucoup trop avec les Gryffondors mademoiselle Knight.

Je sursaute, me retourne, et me retrouve en face de mon cher papa. Oh, il à l'air content, il me fait même un discret sourire. Pas de sourire pour Ron par contre. Il à du oublier qu'il m'en voulait pour mes galipettes. Pour l'instant.

- Vous feriez mieux de fréquenter des personnes plus dignes de vous. (il s'en va content de lui, sans vraiment de raison.)

- Je le trouve bizarre en ce moment. (Ron n'a pas tort, papa doit paraitre bizarre aux élevés en ce moment. Moi je vois bien qu'il est simplement heureux.)

- Heureusement qu'il ne sait pas que tu es plus qu'une « fréquentation ».

- Ne m'en parle pas. Déjà qu'il rêve de me tuer, là, il ne se priverait plus. Toucher à un de ses précieux Serpentard. Je dois être fou.

- En effet. Enfin bref, pour Hermione ?

- Derrière toi, avec Drago.

Je me retourne à nouveau (ils me prennent tous pour une toupie aujourd'hui ?), et vois en effet Hermione avec Drago qui vienne vers nous. C'est une bonne nouvelle.

- Ah Hermione, te voilà. Je te cherchais justement. Ah tu ce que je t'ai demandé ?

- Bien sûr. Mais nous devrions nous éloigner pour en parler.

Ce que nous faisons tout en écoutant Ron et Drago.

- De quel marché parlent-elles à ton avis la belette ?

- Voyons, la fouine. C'est juste une excuse pour aller faire des cochonneries dans un quoi.

Qu'ils sont rigolos. Ils sont près à dire n'importe quoi pour cacher leurs ignorances.

- Alors ?

- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter de ce qu'il veut pour l'instant. Arrange-toi juste pour qu'il ne sache rien de tes activités coquines. Il viendra te parler quand il jugera que c'est le bon moment.

- Bien, parfait. Tu as eu ce que tu voulais au moins ?

- Oui, comme prévu, en échange de mon silence.

- Tu prépares quoi exactement comme potion ?

- Surprise ! Tu le sauras dans environs un mois maintenant que j'ai tous les ingrédients. Je n'aurais jamais cru que ce soit si dur à préparer.

- Je suis impatiente de voir ça.

- Tu aurais pu me dire que Drago est au courant pour Snape et toi. Ça fait partie des chose qu'il m'a raconté. Alors comme ça, il passe les vacances avec vous tant que ses parents son en prison.

- Oui. Je n'ai pas vu l'utilité de te le dire.

- En plus, d'après ce que j'ai compris, vous vivez chez les moldus.

- Oui. Drago a eu du mal à s'y faire. Il n'a pas du tout aimé le camping, mais il a adoré le cinéma.

- Oh, tu me raconteras tout ça en détaille ce soir. Ça m'a l'air croustillant.

Un petit bisou, puis nous repartons en cours de métamorphose.

* * *

Après les repas, la grande salle se transforme en salle commune pour toutes les maisons. C'est donc ici que nous discutons avec Hermione tout en faisant nos devoirs.

Nous interrompons la conversation sur la découverte du micro-onde de Drago lorsque celui-ci arrive accompagné de Ron. Ils nous demandent si nous savons ce qu'a fait Harry pour se retrouver collé tous les soirs avec Snape.

Nous rigolons avec Hermione, et disons que nous supposons qu'il à fait une très grosse bêtise et qu'il doit recevoir une très grosse « punition ».

Ils ne comprennent pas, et nous rions encore plus fort.

Je fini mes devoir avec Hermione tandis que Ron et Drago jouent aux échecs. Ron a visiblement enfin trouvé un adversaire à sa hauteur, et nous, les filles, nous retrouvons contraintes à attendre qu'ils aient fini. Pour finir en match nul en plus.

Je retourne vers mon dortoir en compagnie de Drago. Je meurs d'envie de le questionner, mais je ne peux pas, je dois attendre qu'il le fasse.

Juste devant la porte, il m'attrape par le poignet, me tourne vers lui, et me regarde droit dans les yeux.

- Clarisse, je voudrais te demander. Est-ce que… que dirais d'une balade dans le parc avant d'aller se coucher ?

- Oui, pourquoi pas. C'est une bonne idée.

Et ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais me demander. Que veux-tu en vérité Drago ?

Une fois arrivé dans le parc, il m'a lâché le poignet, mais seulement pour attraper ma main, en évitant mon regard et en rougissant légèrement.

C'est dont ça. C'est pour cela qu'il n'approuve pas mes diverses relations.

Nous faisons tranquillement le tour du lac, sans dire un mot. Nous nous arrêtons de l'autre côté et admirons le reflet de la pleine lune.

Drago se tourne vers moi, me regarde à nouveau dans les yeux, puis approche son visage du mien. Il dépose alors un baisé chaste sur mes lèvres. Il approche sa bouche de mon oreille, et murmure un « je t'aime » plein de promesse.

Je veux plus, je le veux lui. Mais pas comme je désire Hermione, Ron ou d'autres amants. Je le veux tout entier, je veux son corps et son cœur, son âme. C'est tout nouveau pour moi, je suis troublée.

- Clarisse, je veux que tu comprennes que je refuse de n'être qu'un amant de plus pour toi. Je veux que tu m'appartiennes totalement. Je préfère t'oublier que te partager.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Pour moi, il n'y a que toi.

Il me sourit, puis m'embrasse à nouveau, plus ardemment cette fois. J'entrouvre ma bouche pour respirer, il en profite pour l'investir.

Mon corps est en ébullition. Je savais que Drago m'attiré plus que quiconque, mais je n'aurais jamais imaginé à ce point.

Malgré l'incroyable chaleur de désir qui s'échappe de mon corps, je frisonne à cause de l'air frais extérieur. Galant, Drago met sa veste sur mes épaules, et nous retournons vers nos dortoirs.

Drago me raccompagne jusqu'à me chambre, me souhaite bonne nuit, m'embrasse une dernière fois, et vas se coucher dans sa chambre.

* * *

Un mois ! Un mois est passé depuis la déclaration de Drago. Et nous avons une relation de couple tout ce qu'il y a de plus normale. C'est à peine si les autres élèves se sont rendu compte de quelque chose. La plupart pense même que nous ne sommes liés que par une forte amitié, ne remarquant pas nos discrets baisers. Même mon père ne s'est rendu compte de rien.

Et depuis un mois, je n'ai pas fait l'amour. Je ne vois plus mes amants qu'en tant qu'amis. Pas de sexe. Même pas avec Drago, il pense que c'est trop tôt, que notre relation n'est pas encore assez longue pour ça.

Je vais devenir folle. J'ai trop envie de faire l'amour avec lui. Même les élèves qui viennent vers moi uniquement dans cette idée ne m'existent plus. Je veux juste Drago, que Drago.

Du coup, je suis presque tout le temps existée quand je suis avec lui. C'est totalement ingérable. Qui aurait cru qu'il était si prude.

Enfin bref. Je me contrôle, je ne pense pas à ça. Tout va bien, je vais bien. Inspiration, expiration. Ah, ça va mieux.

Tient, voilà Harry. Il à l'air lumineux en ce moment. Ça doit drôlement bien se passer avec papa pour qu'il soit comme ça. D'ailleurs, papa aussi brille de mille feux. Il punit vachement moins de gens ces derniers temps. Si ce n'est pas magnifique.

Une minute. Si Harry et papa ont une relation plus que sérieuse comme ça semble être le cas, vais-je devoir appeler Harry beau-papa quand se sera officiel ? Non, parce que comme papa ne me l'a toujours pas annoncé, je fais comme si je ne savais pas, et j'attends sur lui. Et quand il me le dira, je lui dirais pour Drago et moi. Je sais, je risque d'attendre longtemps.

Harry s'assoit à côté de moi.

- Dit donc Harry, je me demandé, comment devrais- je t'appeler à l'avenir ?

- Comment ça ?

- Ben tu sors avec mon père me semble-t-il, dans je me disais que ça faisait moyen respectueux de t'appeler « mon pote ».

- C'est vrai. Mais tu peux continuer à m'appeler Harry, je ne vois pas où est le problème.

- Ok 'Ry. J'avais surtout peur de devoir t'appeler beau-papa.

- Beurk !

- Je suis d'accord.

- En effet, ce serait horrible. (la voix d'Hermione, elle nous a eu par surprise)

- Salut Mione.

- Yo.

- Yo ? tu dis des choses bizarres parfois Harry.

- Je voulais essayer.

- Ben c'est raté.

Nous finissons notre petit déjeuné, puis partons en cours de potion. Harry est tout content, il va voir son chéri.

* * *

Drago est déjà à la salle de cours. C'est un élève très assidu. Il faudra que je lui demande ce qu'il compte faire l'année prochaine. Par curiosité.

Le cours commence. Drago n'a pas l'air concentré sur sa potion. En effet, il ne l'est pas, son chaudron explose. Il va à l'infirmerie accompagné de Blaise. Je veux y aller aussi, mais je ne peux pas, le cours continue pour ceux restés en classe.

Drago ne revient pas aux cours suivants. Il ne reparait qu'au repas du soir. Je veux aller le voir, mais je suis abordé et retenu par cet enquiquineur de Peter Hernie qui espère passer la nuit avec moi.

Il tente de m'embrasser. Un éclair, il disparait de sous mes yeux. Pouf, plus là. Ah si, il est à l'autre bout de la salle, couché par terre. Ça fait drôlement loin d'ailleurs. Je me retourne, et c'est Drago qui est là, debout, la baguette à la main, et l'air furieux.

Tout le monde le regarde et essais de comprendre ce qu'il vient de sa passer.

Drago vient vers moi à grand pas, puis me roule une pelle phénoménale simplement pour dire à tout le monde que je suis à lui, et uniquement à lui. Tiens, papa a l'air un peu choqué.

Puis il m'entraine en dehors de la grande salle et me traine au hasard dans le château. Arrivé dans un couloir vide, il me colle dos au mur, caché derrière une statue.

- Comme ça, tout le monde sait, et plus personne n'osera t'approcher.

- C'est sûr. Même mes amis ne voudront plus trainer avec moi de peur que tu les transforme en cafard au moindre geste mal interprété.

- Tu trouves que c'était exagérer ? je suis désolé, mais quand je l'ai vu près à t'embrasser, mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour. J'ai vu trop de personne t'embrasser pour le supporter encore une fois.

- Ne t'excuse pas, ça m'a fait plaisir d'une certaine façon. Tu vise drôlement bien en plus. A un cheveu près, et c'était moi qui m'envolé.

- Désolé de t'avoir fait peur.

- Je n'ai pas eu peur, je n'ai pas eu le temps.

- Oh.

- Enfin, maintenant, tais-toi, et embrasse-moi.

Quel gentil garçon, il s'exécute tout de suite. Il a été bien élevé, faudra que je félicite sa mère.

Il fait ça très bien en plus.

Sa bouche dérive de mes lèvres, elle est chaude dans mon cou. Sa langue descend doucement dans mon décolleté, entre mes seins. Je ne sais même pas quand il a ouvert les boutons de mon chemisier.

Ses mains, elles, caressent doucement mes cuisses, et remontent jusque sur mes hanches, puis redescendent en s'attardant sur mes fesses. J'ai la chair de poule, ma culotte est toute mouillée. Je rougis et gémis de plaisir.

Il glisse ses pousses sous ma culotte, et la fait doucement glisser vers le bas. Elle tombe sur mes chevilles. Sa main gauche tient fermement ma fesse droite. Sa main droite caresse sensuellement mon intimité toute humide.

Du bruit ! Quelqu'un arrive dans le couloir. Il referme très vite ma chemise, et nous nous sauvons en courant. Ma culotte reste sur place.

* * *

Drago, en tant que préfet en chef, à sa propre chambre. C'est là que nous nous réfugions. Et c'est là que nous continuons.

A peine la porte refermée, il me plaque contre celle-ci. Je suis face à la porte, il est dans mon dos.

Il m'embrasse dans le cou tout en déboutonnant à nouveau ma chemise. Quand il la fait glisser dans mon dos, ses baisers et sa langue suivent le même trajet. Accroupie derrière moi, il m'enlève ma jupe, puis me mord les fesses. Il se redresse, m'enlève mon soutien-gorge, et masse fortement mais agréablement mes seins.

Je me retourne vers lui, et lui ôte sa veste. J'ouvre les boutons de sa chemise avec mes dents, et lui retire le tout en embrassant et léchouillant sons torse. A genou devant lui, j'ouvre son pantalon, et le retire en même temps que son slip.

Je reste admirative devant son corps fin et musclé. Son ventre plat sur lequel se dessine de légers abdos m'excite encore plus que je ne le suis déjà. Sa virilité, bien au-dessus de mes attentes, me fait monter au paroxysme du désir.

Je ne me retiens plus, et je saisi l'objet de mon désir entre mes lèvres. Je le lèche et lui fais faire des allers retours dans ma bouche. J'entends Drago haleter et gémir. Il attrape mes cheveux, et me fait suivre le rythme qui lui plait. Il se contracte, mais se retiens. Il tire doucement sur mes cheveux pour que je me relève. J'aime cette brutalité tendre.

Il attrape ma bouche avec la sienne. Me soulève comme une princesse, et me dépose délicatement sur le lit.

Il se met au-dessus de moi, entre mes cuisses. Il descend tout en embrassant tout mon corps pour arrêter sa bouche sur mon clitoris. C'est à mon tour d'attraper ses cheveux.

Il sait ce qu'il fait, et très vite, je suis sur le point de jouir. Je le force à remonter, puis à me pénétrer.

C'est tellement bon, je n'en reviens pas. Il a l'air d'apprécier lui aussi. Ensemble, notre respiration s'accélère. Il gémit, je pousse de petit cri de plaisir. Ensemble, nous jouissons.

Et toute la nuit fut ainsi.

* * *

Et voilà, l'année et terminé, nous somme en vacance d'été avant de commencer nos études supérieures Drago et moi.

Nous somme chez papa Severus pour ces vacances. Il nous a annoncé sa relation avec Harry. Je lui ai dit que je savais et lui ai expliqué l'histoire ainsi que mon rôle. Il n'était pas très content.

Drago a eu du mal à accepter l'idée. Surtout quand papa nous a dit que Harry, ainsi que son parrain avec qui il vit, venait passer une partie des vacances avec nous.

Quand Harry est arrivé avec Sirius quelque jours plus tard, nous avons pu constater que le parrain ne savait pas où il allait atterrir.

On a même cru qu'il allait tuer Harry et papa. Il s'est calmé après une dizaine de cigarettes, même s'il a continué de bouder un peu.

Il a été très surpris d'apprendre que Severus est une fille. Il a d'abord cru à un canular, mais il n'a pas eu d'autre choix que d'admettre mon existence et ma ressemblance avec mon papa, même légère.

Ce fut des vacances agréable. Sirius ce sentant de trop et vite repartie chez lui. Ne vacances se sont donc composée de diverses activité moldus comme sorcières.

Drago et moi avons décidé de devenir professeurs Poudlard. Lui veux devenir professeur de soin aux créatures magiques. Hagrid est très heureux. Moi, je souhaite devenir professeur de potions. Papa est très fier de nous.

Drago est allé voir ses parents en prison. Ils sortiront dans trois ans. Il leurs a raconté tout ce qui s'est passé dans l'année, et le futur qu'il souhaite.

Il leur a promis d'attendre leur sortie de prison pour nous marier.

Ah, mais, chut. Je ne suis pas sensé savoir qu'il va me faire sa demande.

Comme je ne suis pas sensé savoir que papa va demander à Harry.

Comment je le sais alors ? Je suis la fille d'un excellant espion après tout.

oh, tant que j'y pense. la potion d'Hermione lui a permis d'avoir de beaux cheveux légèrement ondulé de manière permanente. Tout le monde en est resté baba.


End file.
